


Heartbeat

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Temporarily Human Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You and Castiel see your baby for the first time.





	Heartbeat

You took a breath, waiting for the doctor to arrive and Sam and Dean tapped their feet on the floor, waiting just like you and Castiel.

He wasn’t human anymore. He had his grace back for some weeks now but the said damage was already done. You were now five months pregnant and were for the first time visiting the doctor. Because your boyfriend was an angel, you didn’t need to worry about anything.

Just recently, however, you’ve decided that you needed to see your baby and discover if you were having a boy or a girl.

When they called you in, all four of you stood up and walked to the room, blushing softly when she told you to lie down and expose your enlarged belly.

“So, who is the father?” She questioned.

“Me.” Castiel walked to your side, holding your hand tightly.

“I’m Uncle Dean.” You friend said proudly.

She chuckled and pulled the equipment closer before pouring gel on your skin.

“Ready?”

You nodded, the…  _thing…_ touching your skin.

“Now…” She turned on the sound. Instantly, a loud heartbeat filled the room and your eyes filled with tears before you could stop yourself. “That’s a loud heartbeat.”

You moved a hand to dry your tears and bit your lips, watching the monitor in front of you.

“Here.” She positioned the wand. “Here is your baby.”

The form in front of you was a bit blurry but actually  _looked_  like a baby.

Castiel’s eyes grew wide at the image of the little being inside you. Being able to communicate with them wasn’t even close to actually seeing your children.

“You want to know the sex?” She looked over at the two of you.

“Please.” You whispered.

She made silence for a long moment and smiled openly.

“Here is it.” She pointed at the screen. “Congratulations. You’re having a little girl.”

Castiel smiled openly and Dean patted his back with a grin.

“We’re having a little girl.” He squeezed your hand.

“I know.” You chuckled, tears staining your face.

“We made a baby.” Cas leant down, kissing your forehead.

You nodded. Everything was going to change now.


End file.
